rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Callisto Lestat
Appearance Armament Personality Biography Early years Callisto was born on a snowy, winter day in Varrock on Erysail, Moevyng 21st, 148, 5th age (assuming the current year is 169, 5th age). His mother, Oseena Lestat, was single at the time, as his father (Lecaeh Bowen) was nowhere to be found, after he disappeared into the desert without a trace 7 months before he was born. Being raised by a single parent in Varrock was not easy, and his mother's troubles often left an impression on him as a small child. By the age of 6, Calisto was already stealing various food products and small change from market stalls in Varrock's town square to feed him and his mother, and to keep the roof of their crappy shack from falling in. Things got interesting though, when Callisto was 7 years old and was attempting to con an old Eastern man (whom he had stole from in the past). The old man saw through his trick, but realized that he was only 7 and could already craft a complex con that most adult criminals couldn't even think of. The old man purposely reported Callisto to the Varrock Guard, so that he'd be forced to work off his debt to the old man. However instead of working, the old man began training Callisto in eastern combat techniques, and kept telling him that he saw a brightness in him, and a future not spoiled by poverty or misery. Callisto was skeptical at first, but eventually bought into the idea. During this time, his mother and him recieved a few large sums of cash from an unknown source (most likely Lecaeh), and they were able to move into a nicer home and feed themselves comfortably. For the next 10 years, Calisto was educated in combat, mathematics, language, and psychology, all taught to him by the old eastern man. In this time he was also given his short sword, from the old man, as a gift for his 12th birthday. At 18, Calisto decided that he wanted to repay the man, who had changed his life so much with his caring and wisdom, and the father-like qualities that Callisto never really got to experience. So he joined the Varrock Guard, and worked very hard for a year until he was able to give the old man 75% of his yearly wage. Unfortunately, Callisto's pride was short lived as the old man passed away 3 months later. On his deathbed, the only person present was a doctor, and Callisto. The final words that the old man whispered to Calisto were "Every life, is a special story of its own, and if you stay true to yourself, you may be able to find its inner message before it ends." The old man's will claimed that all of his possessions would go to Callisto, as he had no other family. This is how Callisto got his shield and enough money to go to Falador to become a white knight. His mother also moved to Rimmington, where she still lives. Falador After arriving in Falador to become a White Knight, Callisto was dissapointed when he found out that he had to serve in the Falador guard, and go through a lengthy proccess that lasted many years. Fortunately, as this was Callisto, he didn't give up and he joined the guard anyway. He served in the Falador guard with bravery and loyalty to King Oliver, whom he began to befriend. While serving in the guard, he also developed affectionate feelings for one of the female knights after they experienced a spontanious romantic moment in a room in a Burthorpe inn, after he was stabbed in the knee, despite his pain. Unfortunately the romance never progessed any further and a short time later, Oliver stepped down as King of Falador, and Callisto never saw her again, because he stayed loyal to Oliver and followed him to Burthorpe, where he served for a short time in the Burthorpian Rangers, and achieved the rank of Sergeant. Post-Falador After Oliver moved on, Calisto served in his various armies and militias that were scattered around in various locations, until Oliver became the commander of Varrock's Army. Callisto took this as an opportunity to settle down, so he purchased a small, but nice home in Varrock, and he served in the army, where he once again achieved the rank of Sergeant. During this time, Calisto fought in many small conflicts including fighting off Kandarins at the Al Kharid palace. Things seemed to be going great, as he was living middle class, and recieving valuable combat and leadership experience. However, when the uprising against the king of Varrock began, Calisto sided with Oliver and Zenthos. Calisto was present at the Varrock Castle when Zenthos was killed, and the castle was partially destroyed by explosives. He wasn't injured in the explosion, as he was outside at the time and was just thrown against a wall by a shockwave, and hit with small debris. After Varrock, Callisto lost track of Oliver and decided to just keep following Zenthos, where he joined in on a few harassment missions within Varrock. When Zenthos moved to Miscellania, Oliver turned up again, and Calisto was made Oliver's second in command, and an honorary member of the Ryder Family. Dragonkin Worshippers Dungeon With the threat of the Worshippers growing throughout Misthalin, Kandarin, and Asgarnia, Callisto was sent on a routine scouting mission to find out more about the Worshippers, so that if full-scale war ever broke out, the Ryder family would have the upper hand. Everything seemed fine, except he was actually being watched the whole time. Later that night, Callisto was kidnapped from his home in Ardougne, he was detained for a week, and interogated by the Worshippers. After a long and agonizing week, he was sent into the dungeons of Daemonheim, where he was supposed to die and rot. However, Callisto's training kept him alive until he was able to find a large group of survivors that had banded together to take on the challenges that the infamous dungeon held in front of them. He remains with the group today. Trivia * Calisto is actually addicted to combat, and has post-traumatic stress disorder that haunts him at night, and after he's gone long periods of time without being in combat to get his mind off the things he's seen. *Calisto holds his shield vertically up his arm, so that the shield face is pointed forward when his forearm is vertical. *Calisto's hand to hand combat training is similar to that of Silat, and Krav Maga. *Calisto can often be found drinking a Moonlight Mead or eating beef jerky in the Falador bar. *He enjoys drawing. *Callisto likes dogs. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ryder Category:Male Category:Rangers Category:Warrior Category:Neutral Category:Lawful Category:Protagonist Category:Bastard Category:Asgarnia Category:Military